sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from Oakland, California
This is a list of people from Oakland, California, people born in Oakland or who lived in Oakland for a significant time. Academics *Robert Harvey – comparative literature, philosophy Artists and designers *Natalia Anciso – artist and educator *Steven F. Arnold – filmmaker, photographer, painter, illustrator, set and costume designer, and assemblage artist *Garry Knox Bennett – woodworker, metalworker, furniture maker, artist *Bernice Bing – artist, activist *Warrington Colescott – artist and educator *Henry Doane – landscape painter, commercial artist *Roger C. Field – industrial designer, graduated from California College of the Arts *Walter J. Mathews – architect, designed the First Unitarian Church of Oakland *Bernard Maybeck – architect *Jeremy Mayer – sculptor *Julia Morgan – architect, raised and buried in Oakland *Willis O'Brien – animator *Nathan Oliveira – painter, printmaker, sculptor, professor *Lisa Quinn – artist, author, designer *Galen Rowell – photographer *J. Otto Seibold – artist, illustrator, author *Seasick Steve – blues musician *Betty Swords – cartoonist *Morrie Turner – artist, illustrator, author of the Wee Pals comic strip *Wendy Yoshimura – artist Athletes *Zack Andrews – baseball player *Pervis Atkins – NFL football player, Los Angeles Rams, Washington Redskins, Oakland Raiders, actor, The Longest Yard *Drew Barry – basketball player *Jon Barry – basketball player and sportscaster *Charlie Beamon – baseball pitcher *Charlie Beamon, Jr. – baseball player *Davone Bess – football player *Will Blackwell – football player *Linc Blakely – Major League Baseball player, Cincinnati Reds *Marlin Briscoe – football player *John Brodie – football player and sportscaster *Jabari Brown – basketball player *Don Budge – tennis player *Chris Burford – football player *Glenn Burke – baseball player *Steve Clark, swimmer, won five Olympic gold medals *Ray Crouse – football player *Bruce Cunningham – Major League Baseball player, Boston Braves *Antonio Davis – basketball player *Steve DeBerg – football player *Bernie DeViveiros – Major League Baseball player, Chicago White Sox, Detroit Tigers *Taylor Douthit – Major League Baseball player, St. Louis Cardinals, Chicago Cubs, Cincinnati Reds *Forey Duckett – football player *Dennis Eckersley – baseball player *Manny Fernandez – football player *Eric Fernsten – basketball player, NBA, CBA, and Europe *Curt Flood – Major League Baseball player, Cincinnati Reds, St. Louis Cardinals, Washington Senators known for challenging the Reserve clause *Greg Foster – basketball player *La Vel Freeman – baseball player *Len Gabrielson – Major League Baseball player, Philadelphia Phillies *Len Gabrielson – Major League Baseball player, Milwaukee Braves, Chicago Cubs, San Francisco Giants, California Angels, Los Angeles Dodgers *Joe Gaines – Major League Baseball player, Cincinnati Reds, Baltimore Orioles, Houston Astros *Derrick Gardner – football player *Brad Gilbert – tennis player and coach *John Gillespie – Major League Baseball player, Cincinnati Reds *Jesse Gonder –baseball player *Drew Gooden – basketball player *Alexis Gray-Lawson – basketball player, Phoenix Mercury *Bob Greenwood – Major League Baseball player, Philadelphia Phillies *Bud Hafey – Major League Baseball player, Chicago White Sox, Pittsburgh Pirates, Cincinnati Reds, Philadelphia Phillies *Tom Hafey – Major League Baseball player, New York Giants, St. Louis Browns *Roger Harding – football player *Rickey Henderson – baseball player *Jan Henne – swimmer, two-time gold medalist at 1968 Summer Olympics *Steve Hosey – baseball player *Al Hrabosky – baseball pitcher and sportscaster *Proverb Jacobs – NFL football player, Philadelphia Eagles, New York Giants *Jackie Jensen – baseball player *Brian Johnson – baseball player *Josh Johnson – Quarterback for the Cincinnati Bengals *Maurice Jones-Drew – football player *Robert Jordan – football player *Bobby Kemp – football player *Jason Kidd – basketball player and coach *MacArthur Lane – football player *Cookie Lavagetto – baseball player and manager *Tony Lema – golfer *Bill Lester – NASCAR driver *Damian Lillard – basketball player *Ernie Lombardi – baseball player *Don Lofgran – professional basketball player *Terrell Lowery – baseball player *Lorenzo Lynch – football player *Marshawn Lynch – football player *Eddie McGah – baseball player, part-owner of Oakland Raiders *Bill McKalip – college All-American football player, NFL player, Portsmouth Spartans / Detroit Lions *Joe Mellana – Major League Baseball player, Philadelphia Athletics *Demetrius "Hook" Mitchell – streetball player, convicted for armed robbery *Joe Morgan – baseball second baseman and sportscaster *Kirk Morrison – football player *Hank Norberg – football player *Mike Norris – baseball player *Zoe Ann Olsen – olympic diver *Gary Payton – basketball player, born and raised in Oakland *Gary Pettis – baseball player and coach *Paul Pierce – basketball player *Vada Pinson – baseball player and coach *Jim Pollard – basketball player *Leon Powe – basketball player *Jarrod Pughsley – football player *John Ralston – football player and coach *Isiah Rider – basketball player *Chris Roberson – baseball player *Frank Robinson – baseball player and manager *Jimmy Rollins – baseball player *Bill Russell – basketball player and coach *Luis Scott-Vargas – Magic: the Gathering player *Brian Shaw – basketball player and coach *Paul Silas – basketball player and coach *Fred Silva – football official *Marvel Smith – football player *Dave Stewart – baseball player and executive *John Sutro – football player *Ron Theobald – baseball player *Jim Tobin – baseball player *Marviel Underwood – football player *Langston Walker – football player *Andre Ward – professional boxer *George Wells – professional wrestler *Ray Wells – football player *Bill Werle – baseball player *Archie Williams – runner *Dontrelle Willis – baseball player *Rodney Williams – American football player Businesspeople and industrialists *Stephen Bechtel – engineer, president, CEO of Bechtel Corporation, 1933-1960 *Anthony Chabot – entrepreneur, father of hydraulic mining, namesake of Chabot Space & Science Center, Lake Chabot, and Chabot College, buried in Oakland *Charles Crocker – railroad tycoon, buried in Oakland *Debbi Fields – entrepreneur, founder of Mrs. Fields cookies *Domingo Ghirardelli – founder of the Ghirardelli Chocolate Company based in San Francisco, buried in Oakland *Ken Hofmann – former owner of the Oakland Athletics *Henry J. Kaiser – entrepreneur, businessman, founder of Kaiser Permanente and Kaiser Family Foundation, buried in Oakland *Mark Mastrov – founder of 24 Hour Fitness, partial owner of the Sacramento Kings * Jonah Peretti, Founder of BuzzFeed *Francis Marion Smith (also known as"Borax" Smith) – miner, business magnate Entertainment *Mahershala Ali – actor *Eddie Anderson – actor *Billie Joe Armstrong – singer *Max Baer, Jr. – actor, film director *Matt Bettinelli-Olpin – filmmaker and musician *Pamela Blake – actress *True Boardman – silent film actor *David Carradine – actor *Connie Cezon – actress *Tracie Collins – actress, writer, theatre director and producer *Ryan Coogler – director *Buster Crabbe – actor *T. D. Crittenden – silent film actor *Robert Culp – actor *Mark Curry – actor/comedian *Walter DeLeon – screenwriter *Daveed Diggs – actor and rapper *Rockmond Dunbar – actor, mixed-media artist *Michael Earl – puppeteer *Clint Eastwood – actor, Academy Award-winning film producer and director *Lyndsy Fonseca – actress *Cary Fukunaga – Emmy Award-winning director *G-Eazy (Gerald Gillium) – rapper *Sylvia Gerrish – musical comedy and light opera *Sumner Getchell – actor *Gary Goldman – filmmaker *Michael A. Goorjian – actor and filmmaker *R. Henry Grey – silent film actor *Khamani Griffin – child actor *Mark Hamill – actor *Bernie Hamilton – actor, Starsky and Hutch *Tom Hanks – Academy Award-winning actor, raised in Oakland *Susan Seaforth Hayes – actor *Russell Hornsby – actor *Joseph Jackson – talent manager *Moshe Kasher – comedian, actor, and author/writer; raised in Oakland *Kehlani – singer *Joe Knowland – newspaper publisher, actor *David Labrava – actor, writer, tattoo artist *Remy Lacroix – adult actress *Ted Lange – actor *Brandon Lee (son of Bruce Lee) – actor, born in Oakland *Bruce Lee – actor, martial artist *Nnegest Likké – film director *Caryl Lincoln – actress *Dakin Matthews – actor *Russ Meyer – film director *Jefferson Moffitt – screenwriter, film director *Shemar Moore – actor, model *Mitch Mullany – actor *Roger Nichols – recording engineer *Natalie Nunn – television personality *Laura Oakley – silent film actress *Orunamamu (Marybeth Washington-Stofle) – storyteller *Frank Oz – actor, director, puppeteer for Bert, Cookie Monster and Grover on Sesame Street *John Pappas – actor *Chelsea Peretti – comedian, actress *Dorothy Revier – silent film actress, dancer *Cherie Roberts – adult model, photographer *Sheila E. – percussionist *Bob Smale – pianist on The Lawrence Welk Show, 1969-1982 *Kellita Smith – actress and model *Jack Soo (Goro Suzuki) – comedian, actor, Barney Miller *George Stevens – Academy Award-winning film director *Cynthia Stevenson – actress *Ethel Grey Terry – silent film actress *Colin Trevorrow – film director *Jo Van Fleet – actress *Matt Vasgersian – actor, sports broadcaster *Mills Watson – actor *Robert Webber – film and TV actor, 12 Angry Men *Will Wright – game designer *Daniel Wu – actor *Bassem Youssef – satirist *Zendaya – actress Leaders (activists and politicians) *Richard Aoki – activist *William P. Baker – politician *Sonny Barger – founder of the Hells Angels motorcycle club *Henry G. Blasdel – first governor of Nevada; resident of Oakland *Jerry Brown – politician, former governor of California and mayor of Oakland *Albert E. Carter – politician *Frank Chu – eccentric street protester *William Clark, Jr. – diplomat, ambassador *C. L. Dellums – organizer and leader of the Brotherhood of Sleeping Car Porters *Ron Dellums – politician, former U.S. Congressman and Representative, mayor of Oakland *Warren B. English – Confederate war veteran, politician, realtor *Heather Fargo – politician, mayor of Sacramento, California *Lydia Flood Jackson, businesswoman, clubwoman, suffragist, oldest living native of Oakland when she died in 1963"Negro Pioneer's Daughter Dies" Portsmouth Herald (July 11, 1963): 7. via Newspapers.com *Marcus Foster – educator, the first African-American Superintendent of the Oakland Unified School District *Alicia Garza – co-founder of Black Lives Matter *Elihu Harris – politician, former mayor of Oakland *Kamala Harris – United States senator, presidential candidate, politician, the first female African-American attorney general for the state of California, former district attorney for San Francisco *Fred Korematsu – Japanese-American who fought forced internment, testing the law in Korematsu v. United States *Joseph R. Knowland – former U.S. Representative and former owner of the Oakland Tribune, cremated in Oakland *William F. Knowland – former U.S. Senator *Barbara Lee – U.S. Representative *Charles Goodall Lee – dentist, civic leader, benefactor of the Chinese American Citizens Alliance *Clara Elizabeth Chan Lee – activist, first Chinese-American woman voter in the U.S. *Richard Lee – horticulturist, activist for the legalization of marijuana *Joseph McKenna – former Congressman, Justice 9th US Circuit, Attorney General and Associate Justice US Supreme Court. *Edwin Meese III – former United States Attorney General *Victor H. Metcalf – politician, attorney, banker *Jessica Mitford – writer, activist, former Communist *Paul Montauk – Communist politician and two-time candidate for Oakland mayor *Anca Mosoiu – technology activist *Nancy Nadel – member of the Oakland City Council *Huey P. Newton – activist, co-founder of the Black Panther Party *Andrew Nisbet, Jr. – member of the Washington House of Representatives and United States Army officer *Pat Parker – black lesbian poet and activist *Ed Rosenthal – horticulturist, publisher, activist for the legalization of marijuana *Byron Rumford – pharmacist *John A. Russo – Oakland city attorney, former city councilman *Bobby Seale – activist, co-founder of the Black Panther Party *Hettie B. Tilghman – African-American activist and suffragist *Robert Treuhaft – activist for labor and leftist causes, attorney, writer *Charles Stetson Wheeler – attorney, Regent of the University of California *Earl Warren – Assistant Attorney City of Oakland, District Attorney of Alameda County, Attorney General of California, Governor of California and US Supreme Court Chief Justice *Lionel J. Wilson – politician, first African-American mayor of Oakland *Mother Wright – anti-hunger activist Military *Bud Anderson – USAF (served 1942-1972) fighter pilot and commander, triple ace who retired at the rank of colonel *Jeremiah C. Sullivan – Civil War general in the Union Army and staff member of Ulysses S. Grant, buried in Oakland Musicians, composers and dancers *3XKrazy – male rap group *Billie Joe Armstrong – musician, lead vocalist and guitarist for the punk rock band Green Day *Tim Armstrong – musician, lead vocalist of punk rock band Rancid *Paul Baloff (d. 2002) – former lead singer of thrash metal band Exodus *Ant Banks – rapper, producer *Gaylord Birch – musician *Carla Bley – composer, musician *Mike Botts – studio musician, drummer for rock band Bread *Bobby Brackins – rapper, songwriter *Ian Brennan – Grammy Award-winning record producer and author *Antonia Brico (born Wilhelmina Wolthius) classical pianist, first woman conductor of New York Philharmonic *Chris Broderick – musician, lead guitarist for heavy metal band Megadeth *Peter Buck – musician, guitarist and co-founder of the alternative rock band R.E.M. *Aaron Burckhard – musician, first drummer of the grunge band Nirvana *Kevin Cadogan – musician, original lead guitarist of Third Eye Blind *Emilio Castillo – musician, founding member of Tower of Power *Mike Clark – musician *Cold Blood – rock, soul, jazz band *Keyshia Cole – Grammy Award-nominated R&B singer-songwriter, record producer, born and raised in Oakland *Jason Cropper – original band member of Weezer *Del tha Funkee Homosapien – musician *Daveed Diggs – rapper and actor *Digital Underground – rap group *Rose Ann Dimalanta – musician *Mike Dirnt – musician, bassist for rock band Green Day *Sue Draheim – fiddler *Mac Dre – rapper, born in Oakland, raised in Vallejo *Dru Down – rapper *Isadora Duncan – dancer *Sheila E. – drummer, born in Oakland *E-A-Ski – rapper, record producer *En Vogue – Grammy Award nominated female R&B singing group, originated from Oakland in 1990 *Pete Escovedo – musician, born in Oakland *Robb Flynn – musician best known as lead guitarist and vocalist for Machine Head *Michael Franti – musician *Fred Frith – improvisational musician, guitarist, composer, professor of music *Nils Frykdahl – musician, founding member of Sleepytime Gorilla Museum and Idiot Flesh *David Garibaldi – musician, member of Tower of Power *G-Eazy – rapper and producer *Mic Gillette – musician, founding member of Tower of Power *Goapele – soul and R&B singer *Larry Graham – musician *MC Hammer – musician, born in Oakland *Jeff Hanneman – guitarist for heavy metal band Slayer *Shawn Harris – musician; former member of The Matches *Davey Havok – musician, lead singer for AFI *Edwin and Walter Hawkins – gospel singers *Hieroglyphics – rap group, originated from Oakland *Earl Hines – jazz pianist *John Lee Hooker – blues singer *Paul Jackson – musician *Henry Kaiser – musician, grandson of Henry J. Kaiser *Keak da Sneak – musician *Kehlani – singer *Kid 606 – musician *Sharon Knight – Celtic musician, founding member of pagan rock band Pandemonaeon *Kreayshawn – rapper *Stephen "Doc" Kupka – musician, founding member of Tower of Power *LaToya London – singer; born in San Francisco, raised in Oakland *Pep Love – rapper *The Lovemakers – pop band *The Luniz – Grammy Award-nominated rap duo *MC Lars – rapper; post-punk laptop rap *Michael Manring – bassist, born in D.C., lives in Oakland *Adrian Marcel – singer *Jim Martin – musician *Tony Martin – singer, actor *Dave Meniketti – rock musician; born and raised in Oakland; lead singer/lead guitarist for Y&T *Seagram Miller – rapper *Mistah F.A.B. – rapper *David Murray – musician *Fantastic Negrito – musician *Noaccordion – multimedia project of Onah Indigo *Numskull – rapper *Ray Obiedo – musician *Marty Paich – pianist, composer, arranger, producer, director, conductor *Harry Partch – composer *The Phenomenauts – science and space band, refer to Oakland as "Earth's capital" *Phesto – rapper, producer *Matt Pike – guitarist of Sleep and High on Fire *The Pointer Sisters – Grammy Award-winning R&B singing group *Pooh-Man – rapper *Francis Rocco Prestia – musician *Perri "Pebbles" Reid – singer-songwriter, manager of TLC *San Quinn – rapper, born in Oakland, raised in San Francisco *Richie Rich – rapper *Cynthia Robinson – musician *Raphael Saadiq – musician *Arion Salazar – musician in Third Eye Blind *Pharoah Sanders – musician *Timothy B. Schmit – rock musician, bassist for the Eagles *E.C. Scott – blues singer, songwriter and record producer; television host *Tupac Shakur – rapper, lived in Oakland *Shock G – rapper *Sharon Shore – ballet dancer, model *Calvin E. Simmons – symphony orchestra conductor, namesake of Calvin Simmons Theatre, born in San Francisco *Souls of Mischief – rap group *J. Stalin – rapper, co-founder of Livewire Records *Steady Mobb'n – rap duo *Shakir Stewart – record producer, Senior Vice President of Island Def Jam Music Group *Freddie Stone – musician *Rose Stone – musician *Sly Stone – musician *Bill Summers – musician *The Team – rap group *Tony! Toni! Toné! – R&B singing group *Too Short – rapper, born in Los Angeles, lived in Oakland from 1980 to 1994 *Tower of Power – band, formed and based in Oakland *Tre Cool – musician, drummer for rock band Green Day *Tune-Yards – band; indie, afro-funk *Weasel Walter – progressive rock and free jazz musician/composer *Freddie Washington – musician *Lenny Williams – musician, early member of Tower of Power *Y&T – rock band, formed in Oakland 1974 *Yukmouth – rapper *Zendaya – singer, dancer, actress Physicians *Samuel Merritt – practiced in San Francisco, namesake of Merritt College, Merritt Hospital, and Lake Merritt, buried in Oakland Religious leaders *David A. Bednar – LDS Apostle, born in Oakland *David Berg – controversial cult leader, founder of Children of God *Yusuf Bey – controversial Black Muslim activist, indicted for child rape *Mose Durst – author, educator, former president of the Unification Church *James Ishmael Ford – Zen Buddhist priest and Unitarian Universalist minister *Ray Frank – female Jewish leader *Jack Hayford – minister, chancellor, songwriter *Judah Leon Magnes – prominent Reform rabbi *Carol Anne O'Marie – Roman Catholic nun, mystery fiction writer *Bebe Patten – evangelist and founder of Patten University *Clarence Richard Silva – Catholic bishop from Oakland, current Bishop of Honolulu *Richard B. Stamps – anthropologist, archeologist, president of the Taipei Mission of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints *Allen Henry Vigneron – Catholic bishop, leader of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Oakland Scientists and inventors *Fernando J. Corbató – computer scientist *Frederick Cottrell – inventor *Kim Eric Drexler – engineer, molecular nanotechnology theorist *Frank Epperson – popsicle inventor *Alexei Filippenko – astrophysicist, professor of astronomy *Lloyd N. Ferguson – first African American to earn a Ph.D. in chemistry at the University of California, Berkeley *Ansel Franklin Hall – first park naturalist for Yosemite National Park, first Chief Forester for the National Park Service * Richard F. Johnston – ornithologist, academic and author *Ingemar Henry Lundquist – inventor and mechanical engineer *Stanley Miller – chemist Writers and poets ]] *Daniel Alarcon – writer, currently resides in Oakland *Catherine Asaro – writer *Chauncey Bailey – journalist assassinated by an agent of Your Black Muslim Bakery *Delilah L. Beasley – first African-American columnist to be published in a major newspaper *Charles Borden – writer, sailed around the globe four times *Anthony Boucher – writer *Garrett Caples – poet, writer *Jon Carroll – columnist for the San Francisco Chronicle *Frank Chin – writer *Daniel Clowes – comic book writer, Academy Award-nominated screenwriter, currently resides in Oakland *Robert Duncan – poet *Sarah Webster Fabio – African-American writer, poet, educator; born in Nashville, lived in Oakland 1955-1979 *Robert Harvey – literary theorist, born in Oakland *Bruce Henderson – author, born in Oakland *Sidney Howard – Pulitzer Prize-winning playwright, Academy Award-winning screenwriter *Daedalus Howell – writer, currently resides in Oakland *Maxine Hong Kingston – writer, currently resides in Oakland *Jack London – writer, raised in Oakland, namesake of Jack London Square *Rod McKuen – poet, composer, singer *Joaquin Miller – poet, lived in Oakland from 1886–1913 *Jessica Mitford – author *Jess Mowry – writer *Ray Nelson – science-fiction writer *Frank Norris – author, buried in Oakland *Colleen Patrick-Goudreau – author, speaker, and podcaster *Ishmael Reed – writer, currently resides in Oakland *Mary Roach – science writer, currently resides in Oakland *William Saroyan – dramatist, author, lived in Oakland from 1913-1918 *Jason Shiga – author, cartoonist, puzzle designer *Emji Spero – writer, poet, performance artist *Jan Steckel – poet, writer, bisexual activist *Alex Steffen – writer, born in Oakland *Gertrude Stein – writer *Robert Louis Stevenson; writer *Amy Tan – writer, born in Oakland *Nellie Wong – poet and activist, born in Oakland *Shawn Wong – writer, English professor *Helen Zia – writer, journalist, and activist, currently resides in Oakland Criminals *Felix Mitchell – notorious drug lord and gang leader of the 1970s and early 1980s *Hans Reiser – computer programmer, owner of Namesys, convicted of murdering his wife References See also *List of people from San Francisco * List of people from Palo Alto * List of people from San Jose, California * List of people from Santa Cruz, California * List of people from Berkeley, California * List of mayors of Oakland, California Category:Lists Category:People from Oakland, California Oakland Oakland, California People